No longer lonely
by ZombieSlayers
Summary: Jacob finds a terrified Eevee and goes to great lengths to save it. Summary sucks please review


**Hey this is bit of a filler as I brainstorm ideas for my "Sequel to Not This Shit Again."**

**Note this takes place a few weeks after the end of the aforementioned story and a month or so before the sequel.**

**I don't own Pokemon!**

In the late night hours a teen looks out from atop a tall building. He is known as Jacob.

'I'm supposed to determine the severity of the infestation in Hearthome, be on the lookout for survivors, and unlock a military armory then a convoy will roll in and clean it out.' Jacob thought as he went over his mission parameters once more so he wouldn't forget anything.

"Graahhhhh"

'What the fuck was that?' Jacob thought as he heard the growl that he knew that couldn't be from a human throat undead or not. Jacob looked down at a building where he saw a monstrous being slowly pursing a Eevee that was slowly backing closer and closer to the edge of the roof.

Jacob backed up from the edge then he accelerated to his top speed and jumped from the building, as he landed on the other rooftop he dropped into a roll to break his fall. Then as he came within a few feet of the beast he sprung to his feet and shoved the monster off the building.

He walked over to the Eevee and dropped to one knee and said "Where is your trainer?" But the little fox-like Pokemon just stared at him shaking in terror. "I'm not going to hurt you." Jacob added but, this still did not absolve the Pokemon's fear.

Jacob then had an idea and removed his Advanced Power Armor Mark II's helmet "I'm not a monster. My name is Jacob" Upon seeing his face the Eevee stopped shaking but began to cry. "What happened to you?" Jacob said as he took note of poor condition the Eevee was in. He saw that the Eevee was ridiculously thin, his fur was covered in blood, and in some places he could see awful scars crisscrossing the tiny Pokemon's body.

Then suddenly the Eevee stopped crying and a terrified expression shone on its face. Noticing that the Eevee seemed to be looking past him Jacob turned to see the monster he pushed off the building was standing behind him. The Monster was around 10ft tall and his shoulder blades were at least 4 ft apart. The creature had two huge sets of claws that were dripping with blood and had loose flesh hanging on them as well. Its mouth was covered in razor sharp teeth and they were covered in gore and blood like its' claws. Then it let out an earsplitting screech and charged.

Jacob quickly drew his trench knife from a sheath on his left shoulder blade. The monster closed the distance quickly. Jacob dodged a sideways swipe from the creature. Jacob then did something that the monster did not expect, he grabbed one of the creature's arms and jammed it into its chest and simultaneously jammed his knife into the creature's eye.

The monster screamed in pain and tried to wrench it's arm out of Jacob's iron tight grip. Jacob removed his knife from it's eye and stabbed the other eye. The monster then slowly stopped struggling and died. However as Jacob let the body drop to the ground it seemed to dissolve and vanished from sight. Upon seeing this Jacob raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Jacob turned away from where the corpse should have been and walked to the Eevee. He fiddled with his Pip-Boy and a weird collar with a speaker on it appeared he then bent down to put it on the Eevee. "This will help me understand you" he said as he affixed it to the Eevee. "Now tell me whats going on" he said and the collar made a quiet beep to indicate it was on, then the Eevee started talking.

* * *

"So let me get this straight you are technically dead, you were abandoned by your trainer who blamed you for the death of his Raticate, then you were adopted by another trainer and her name was Leaf, but she was told by your original trainer that you were no more than a curse, she killed you and she died too...then your original trainer driven insane by the ghosts killed his friend and rival named...Red?"

"Yes" replied the Eevee whose name was Loneliness. "Was this Red, a trainer with black spiky hair protruding from his hat and did he have red eyes?" Jacob asked. "No he had brown hair and brown eyes and he was rather quiet." Loneliness said to Jacob. "Must be another guy" Jacob muttered. "So how are you here if your dead?" Jacob questioned Loneliness. "They the ghosts I mean release me from time to time just to hunt me down and kill me again. I-I don't know what I did to deserve this." The Eevee said as he started to cry again. "Is there some way I bring you back to life?" Jacob asked.

"Yes but you have to go to a terrible place." Loneliness said. "What kind of place?" Jacob asked. "The only way I can describe it is...hell." Loneliness said. "Piece of cake I've fought my way into and out of 3 or 4 different versions of hell." Jacob said smugly. "You'll really do this for me?" Loneliness asked. "Totally" Jacob said "_Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you." _Jacob sang.

Jacob looked at his Pip-Boy and scrolled through a list of load-outs until he found his 'Going to hell load-out'. _This load-out consists of his blessed Bloodskal blade, a mini-gun that shoots 5mm rounds with holy water in the center, and a magnum revolver that shoots silver bullets with holy water in the center as well. For armor he received his LAPD Elite Riot Gear that is Air tight. _Jacob then loaded up and he put the Armor on then he looked at his Pip-Boy once again then a glowing box with see through walls appeared on the ground.

Jacob opened the box and told Loneliness to get in. Loneliness just stared at him then at the box then stared at him again. "Trust me this is safe, this so we don't get separated." Jacob reassured him. "It can't be interacted or accessed by anyone but me." he added.

Loneliness slowly entered and Jacob sealed it up then he grabbed some straps and wore it like a backpack. Jacob then went to the portal where Loneliness had entered this world and plunged into the nightmarish world on the other side.

* * *

'That's not normal.' Jacob thought as he stared at the blood red sky. This really was hell, Jacob could hear distant moans of pain and torment. The ground was just as bad as the sky, it was covered with flesh, gore, and bone fragments. Jacob looked at his Pip-Boy and as always it somehow put up a marker to his objective. Jacob still couldn't figure out how the hell this happened.

Jacob then headed on a path flanked on each side by blackened, gnarled, and shriveled trees. Then a booming voice shouted "Now that you have entered will never escape!" Jacob jerked around and searched for the voice's owner. "You won't find me I'm speaking telepathically." the voice added. Jacob grunted in annoyance and flipped a switch on his helmet. The voice was then cut off. 'Good thing I had that psycho-nullifer added.' Jacob thought. As Jacob continued he then heard Loneliness shout "Jacob behind us!" Jacob spun around to see 4 living corpses rise from the ground behind him.

Jacob yanked his revolver from his holster and quickly unloaded six shots into three targets. He then flipped his gun and smacked the butt of it at 4th corpse's head knocking it to the ground. Not giving it time to recover he jumped on top it and unloaded punch after punch until what was it's head was nothing but a pile of blood, and skull fragments.

Jacob got to his feet and saw the path he had come from began vanishing, he broke into a sprint so he wouldn't be plunged into a bone pulverizing fall. As he ran he saw a building ahead of him. As he was nearing the entrance many corrupted Houndoom jumped from the building's windows intending to cut him off. Jacob swore and grabbed his mini-gun and without evening slowing, began to rain his own hell on the hell hounds.

Scores of the demonic canines were tore apart by the wall of lead Jacob unleashed. As he neared the door he heard a click indicating his weapon was empty and several Houndoom stood between him and the door.

"Fuck!" Jacob shouted and he drew his Bloodskal Greatsword one handed and held it in front of him point aimed at the demonic Pokemon directly in front of the door. Then without breaking stride he skewered the monster like beef on a kebab.

Jacob entered the building, the other demonic Pokemon hot on his tail. Jacob readied his sword and took note how the skewered Houndoom was no longer impaled on it. The Houndoom quickly drew up into a circle to cut off any possible escape. As they circled around him one growled loudly and lunged for Jacob's neck. The speed at which it moved shocked Jacob but he raised an arm to protect his neck and it latched on to it instead. "AHHH" Jacob screamed as the monster's teeth tore through his armor and tore at his tendons. Jacob dropped the sword and grabbed the monster's head and he shoved his arm **deeper** into the demented canine's mouth. He then grabbed a hold it's snout and squeezed crushing the cartilage causing the monstrous Pokemon to let go. Then in a fit of anger Jacob lifted the Demon into the air and shouted "BAD DOG!" as he tore the monster in half. The other Houndoom witnessing their pack-mate's bloody demise yelped and disappeared in a cloud of dark mist. Jacob grabbed his sword and put in sheath across his back.

"Jacob your arm" Loneliness said concerned for the human. "I'm fine I've been through worse" Jacob told Loneliness. As Jacob walked to the center of the room a harsh light snapped on illuminating an Eevee's corpse. "Jacob you need reunite my soul and body and then we can leave." Loneliness chimed, he didn't even try to hide the happiness in his voice. Jacob released the Eevee which quickly ran to it's body. As the Eevee made contact there was a blinding flash and as sight returned to his eyes he saw Loneliness and to his surprise he saw that he looked completely healthy.

"Come on Loneliness lets get the hell out of here." Jacob shouted as he neared a portal that would dump him on the roof he was on just a few hours ago. The now very much alive Eevee joined his side and as they were about to step through the gateway it vanished.

Jacob spun to see a enormous monster behind him. This monster was at least a 100 feet tall it had a head like a goat but the physique of a person one of it's arms was an enormous rocket launcher and one of it's legs was a solid hunk of metal. "Oh Shi-!" Jacob shouted as it grabbed him up in one hand and brought it near it's face. "I said you weren't going to escape" It then squeezed him shattering several of his bones. The gigantic demon then threw him to the ground. He landed motionless next to Loneliness who was frozen in fear. The monster looked at Loneliness and shouted "YOUR NEXT!"

"Not if I have something to say about it." Jacob spoke up startling both the Demon and the Pokemon. Jacob stood up and pulled a syringe full of dark black fluid from his pocket. "I hate using this rumble drug" Jacob stated as he jabbed the syringe into his jugular vein. Then Jacob's wounds and broken bones healed instantly. Then a lot of blood vessels in his eyes exploded giving the white's of his eye a red tinge as well as his sight. The enormous demon attempted to stomp on him but Jacob jumped to the left and Loneliness to the right Jacob readied his revolver and shot one of the monster's eyes it screamed and clutched it's face. Jacob then began unloading the rest of his rounds into its chest. As he ran out of ammo it readied it's rocket launcher and shot a quick burst of three rockets Jacob jumped back but not quick enough to miss the storm of hot shrapnel that embedded in him.

"Fuck" he growled as blood started to flow from the breaches in his armor. "Your not worth my time." The gigantic minotaur-like demon said as he summoned 6 monsters he called Barons of Hell. The Gigantic demon vanished in a cloud of darkness. The 6 Barons let out loud roars and generated large green orbs of energy and hurled them at Jacob and Loneliness. Jacob scooped up the Eevee and put in the glowing box then jumped out of the orbs' path.

He then ran towards one Baron who tried to grab jump and punch him with its hands but he somersaulted under it and jabbed his hand into it's back and ripped its spine and head off in one brutal yank. He then drew his enormous sword and impaled one of the Barons charging towards him. The Baron vanished immediately. He then swung his sword chopping two Barons' heads off in one swing. He then grabbed a large knife from a sheath and threw it. The knife twirled through the air and smashed right into a Baron's eye. It screeched in pain and collapsed dead. One Baron remained and Jacob drew his revolver and emptied it in the lone demon's face. It dropped without a sound.

Jacob grabbed his weapons and ran to the portal which appeared upon the death of the Barons. Jacob passed through and grabbed a strange device and threw it back through and the portal collapsed. Jacob looked around noticing he was back on the rooftop in Hearthome. He took off his helmet and clipped it to his waist and drew in a deep breath. He took off his glowing pseudo-safety deposit box and let the Eevee out. "You did it you released me from that awful place" Loneliness said.

Jacob suddenly doubled over in pain. "What the?" Jacob said as he observed the large burn in his side. Jacob suddenly became dizzy and fell to the ground. Jacob activated his Pip-Boy and contacted command. "Jacob what happened we lost your signal where the hell were you?" A concerned voice came from the Pip-Boy's speakers. "Tough to explain I'm hurt I need medivac." "Were you bitten?" the voice on the other end asked. "No" Jacob said "Also a Eevee is here take it with me." I'm gonna pass out now" Jacob said and did just that.

* * *

**Later...**

Jacob awoke to see he was hooked up to several medical machines and the Eevee curled up next to him. "He wouldn't leave your side." Jacob jerked his head to see Green sitting in a chair with a book in his lap. "What are you doing here?" Jacob asked confused. "Everyone was worried about you except me because I know your to stubborn to die by an injury like that." Green said nonchalantly. "But, we've been taking shifts waiting for you to wake from your coma." Green added "How long was I unconscious?" Jacob asked. "Two weeks." Green replied. Green grabbed his Pokegear and called someone. "He's awake...yes...yes...okay...bye Green put the Pokegear in his pocket. "Who was that?" "Blue, she gonna go get everyone." Green said. Jacob looked at Lonely and saw he was getting thin. Green noticed this and spoke "He wouldn't eat anything." Jacob frowned and nudged Lonely. The Eevee awoke and said "I thought I lost you." Green's jaw dropped after hearing this. "Chill out Green I have a translator on him." "You need to eat something." Green took off his pack and poured some food into a bowl for the Eevee who started to scarf it down. "I still don't understand why people and Pokemon starve themselves when they are depressed." Jacob said out loud. "I swear this Eevee is moodier than my ex-wife." he added. "You had a wife?!" Green asked shocked. "No its an expression I use."

As Jacob said this the door slammed open and Blue ran up and gave Jacob a big hug. "Owwwww burns." Jacob groaned. "Sorry but you had us worried." Blue said. "Pesky girl." Green muttered. Then the rest of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh dexholders entered minus Silver. "Thank Arceus your okay." Yellow added. "Lonely what are you going to do now?" Jacob said to the Eevee. "I don't know" the Eevee replied. The Eevee looked at Green and Blue and started to shake in terror "Jacob those are my old trainers" the Eevee said terrified. "No they are not, you are from a parallel dimension." Jacob told the Eevee "I just realized this but it is the only explanation." he added. "Hey Jacob why don't you catch this Eevee?" Red spoke breaking the silence. "I'll ask Lonely" he replied. "Do you want to be my Pokemon?" he said to the evolution Pokemon. "Yes!" Eevee replied instantly. Red handed Jacob a Pokeball and the Eevee tapped the button and was sucked inside. The ball made a sound and the button turned from red back to white. Jacob released the Eevee and said "You need a new name." Jacob thought for a second and replied "how about Brian?" "It's perfect" Eevee replied. "Brian it is then." Jacob declared.

Note: The LAPD riot armor is the Elite Riot armor from Fallout New Vegas. The bloodskal blade is from skyrim and when it does a power strike a red beam comes from the end. Minigun is just a minigun and 50 cal. revolver is just a revolver. Advanced Power Armor Mark II is a Armor from fallout. The rumble drug is a cross between Doom's berserk power up that completely heals you and increases your strength tenfold and gives your vision a red tint do to blood vessels that explode in your eyes and the rumble drug in Halo Evolution's short story Midnight in the Heart of Midlothian which increases strength and aggression. Baron's of Hell are from Doom 1 and 2 but the massive Demon is the Cyberdemon from Doom Eevee is from the Abandoned Loneliness creepypasta.


End file.
